Unknown
by FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois
Summary: AU. When the Crew of the Argo II reach the Roman Camp they do not know what is to await them. Meanwhile Percy doesn't remember anyone he's happy with his girlfriend, but a certain grey-eyed girl plagues his thoughts


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO or HoO, if I did well, let's just say there would be the most AWESOMEST books in the history of the universe and I would be the AWESOMEST person ever (Grrrr to Apollo, I'm taking after him now, saying awesome to much). To the story…..**

He's confused, he's always confused. With no memories of his past it's easy. So at that moment he is sitting on a beach with his girlfriend Emily, looking at the waves.

He's with Emily feeling happy and full of joy. But he's feeling guilty. At the back of his mind he's thinking of _her_.

He doesn't know who she is but she's the girl of his dreams, he means that literally. Every time he closes his eyes for the night she would appear and be there in his dreams.

Every night he couldn't wait to close his eyes, she would appear. She never spoke, she just sat on a beach next to him and laugh and punch him arm playfully. He felt relaxed with her.

But she was the girl he would be with if he could. She had blonde hair, curly like a princess'. She was tanned, and looked like a Californian girl. She would wear an orange T-shirt with writing on it, it read Camp Half-Blood, but he knew it wasn't possible, wasn't Camp Jupiter the only safe place for demi-gods just like him, it was, wasn't it. She wore ¾ length jeans with a Yankees baseball cap tucked into her back pocket. But the thing he liked most about her was her eyes. He remembers thinking she was a typical Californian girl but her eyes changed that picture, they were a stormy grey. When she laughed her eyes sparkled, there was a gleam in them, like she was thinking things at a million miles an hour. There was another quality in them. Like she was assessing you, judging your personality.

She was all he could want. Emily laughed, bringing him back to the present.

Emily was just like her in many ways, he thought. But her hair was a lighter shade of blonde and her hair was curly. Emily's eyes were the same but yet not, Emily's eyes were a calm grey, while _her_ eyes were a stormy grey. They never got the sparkle or gleam hers had. Emily reminded him of her. She was so much like her.

After weeks and months of dreaming of this girl, he was starting to believe that she wasn't real, just a thing of his imagination. Then the flying ship came.

An alarm sounded through the camp, everybody scrambled to attention. People grabbing weapons and shields. He didn't need them, he didn't need a shield, he had the Curse of Achilles, he didn't need a sword, he had _Anklamous_, Riptide. He ordered the troops to stand in formation to greet the huge war ship.

In gold letters he could see the letters which formed the name of the ship in Greek; The Argo II

He's standing in front of the ship, waiting for the leaders to come out and face the legion. He see's Seven people standing on the deck. Two jump off and float to the ground, another disappears and reappears on the bottom of the ship, and the other four let down a gang plank and walk down.

He looks at the group and looks at each individually. Three boys, three girls and one Satyr.

One of the boys has blonde hair and electric blue eyes, and a scar above his lip. Another had oily skin, black hair and eyes that were so black, they looked like death. The final boy was like a Latino elf. His hands were messing about with gear, and bits of copper wiring. Then he looked at the satyr, he wore a Rasta cap on his curly brown hair. He looked really familiar, too familiar.

Then the girls. One looked just like the boy with blonde hair but she had black hair. She had spiking black hair and a silver circlet in the middle of her hair. She had the same electric blue eyes as the blonde boy. Another girl had choppy brown hair and Kaleidoscope eyes that changed colour constantly, never deciding on one single colour.

Then he looked at the final girl, who was at the front with the blonde boy, she looked like she was the leader. When his eyes reached her face his breath stopped short and he stiffened. Emily came beside him and held his hand, noticing his discomfort. He turned and smiled at Emily before turning back to the final girl. It was her, the girl from his dreams, the blonde girl was standing in front of him, so she wasn't part of his imagination. She was her, in front of the ship, he Argo II.

She looked at him in a shocked face. Staring at him and Emily. He didn't know what he'd forgotten, his girlfriend, his friends, his family, his whole life up until about 7 months ago. She could feel her heart breaking as she saw him with another girl.

She looked back at her companions, seeing different emotions on their faces. Thalia was shaking, hair fizzing with electricity. Everybody had the sense to stand back, knowing what was about to happen next. Then Grover, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. Leaves from trees were swirling behind him. Obeying his every move. One of the perks being the Lord of the Wild, to control nature around you. Then finally Nico, he was shaking just like Thalia, like he was about to blast him to Taratus, or summon skeletons to make his life a living Hades. Black shadows swirling around his head.

She muttered to them to calm down, it wasn't his fault he'd forgotten everything. When inside she was just as angry at him, she knew it wouldn't last, just like most things in her life, he had left her. Her dad had left her, Luke had betrayed and left her, Thalia had been a tree, then came, then joined the Hunters. Sure she came and visited but it wasn't the same. He was the only one who hadn't left her. But know he was just as bad as the rest. He had left her. She was alone in the world again. Her fatal flaw had proved wrong again.

He couldn't believe she was here. He dropped Emily's hand and took a tentative step towards her. He couldn't believe it. He ordered the legion to stand down and dismiss. He called out for Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel to stay. Everybody else left. Emily gave him a pleading look, wanting to stay, he shook his head, no. Non she can't here. These people might known about his past. He didn't want Emily here to distract him. His past was unknown to him and he wanted to find out who he was.


End file.
